Wedding Night Bliss!
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: Daryl the Married Man!


Wedding night bliss!

It was the big day, they had lived through the Zombie Apocalypse, they had actually met at her father's farm when he and the rest of his family, was staying there. He was the quiet one, kept to himself, was always providing for the rest of them, when he was there that is, he spent most of his time looking for a little girl that was lost. When he got shot on accident she helped take care of him, nursed him back to health, that's when she actually met him the first time. She introduced herself to him he mumbled his name. They got to know each other after they had got separated from their little group, they started to actually talk, and help each other, they formed a trust…..and even a love.

Love ….she had never actually loved anyone until she fell for Daryl Dixon, the rough, broken redneck that needed her as much as she needed him.

"Beth…Beth….hey" she heard the voice of the man she loved, behind the door of her changing room.

"What …are you doing you know you can't see me before the wedding" she said through the door.

"Well talk to me through the door, dammit" he said.

She could tell by his voice that he was nervous.

"Is something wrong" she said a bit nervous now that something was going on.

"No…..well are you sure about this" he said, she could hear him slide down to the floor.

"Yeah …of course I am I love you" she said sliding down her side of the door.

"Are you sure about this" she said laying her head back on the door a smile on her face she knew that at some point of the day this was going to happen.

"Hell yeah….but I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to marry me" he mumbled.

"I mean I'm not the best man out there" he said

"Now who said that" she said.

"You're the best man I know…..that's why I feel in love with you Mr. Dixon" she giggled as she remembered the night they got drunk and burned the house down.

"Hush now" he said when he heard her call him Mr. Dixon, she knew that his face was red.

"I love you Daryl and there is no better man for me and if dad was still alive he would agree" she said trying not to cry at the thought of her dad not being here on her wedding day.

"I love you too Beth…okay then if you still want to marry me I best go get dressed." He said she can hear him standing up off the floor.

"Yeah I better get dressed too…..Maggie will kill us both if we don't get ready soon" she laughed.

"See you in bit….Mr. Dixon" she said knowing that his face is red again, but she was pleasantly surprised with his response'

"See ya Mrs. Dixon" he laughed.

She had finally got her dress on, after her and Maggie, and even Carol fought with it they finally got it on.

"So little sister ready to marry Daryl Dixon" Maggie ask her hugging her.

"I never thought I would say that" Maggie giggled fixing Beth's hair.

"Yeah, I am ….I have been ready" Beth answers.

"Okay then…let's not keep him waiting we all know the Dixons are not patient men" Carol laughs taking Beth by the arm.

As the three women walk out of the room…they all had tears in their eyes.

Carol found her spot in line behind Rick, who was waiting on Maggie, to make her way to the line, she laced her arm through her husbands ….the oldest Dixon brother.

"So, is she running out on my little brother" he whispered in her with a smile on his face.

"No…hush" she said playfully elbowing him in the ribs leaning in giving him a kiss.

Everyone finally gets into their places as the music starts.

Daryl can hear the music start, his nerves seem to just fade away when he sees the woman he loves coming into the room.

She never thought she would ever see Daryl Dixon in a tux …but there he was dressed up just for her, his blue eyes meeting hers.

"Hey ..you ready" she ask.

"Yeah" he answered taking her hands into his.

As the preacher starts …Daryl feel a bit anxious.

"We don't need all that" he says taking Beth off guard.

"All we need is the I do part …we have already been through the rest of that stuff" he says looking at the preacher.

The preacher looked at Daryl with a smile and a nod as he got to the I do part of the ceremony.

"I do" Beth said before the preacher could even get the line out of his mouth.

"So do I" Daryl said looking at Beth.

Not waiting for the preacher to tell him to kiss his bride Daryl kisses Beth his hands tangled in her hair.

**After the wedding: **

When the newlyweds finally got to their new home, they were beyond ready to be home away from everybody and just to be alone. As they make their way to the door, Daryl stops and scoops Beth into his arms.

"Déjà vu" she giggled looking at him kissing him.

"You didn't do that last time I was packing you like this" he said….

"Maybe if you had we would have been able to do this sooner" he laughed.

As he is carrying her through the house to the bedroom something in the kitchen catches his eye, he backs up looking into the kitchen breaking out in laughter.

Beth looks towards the kitchen and there on the table is a jar of jelly, peanut butter …and pickled pigs feet. She jumps out of his arms walking towards the kitchen.

"Damn him" Daryl laughs

"What" she says looking at him

"I told Glenn about the funeral home" He said

"Why" she mumbles.

"Because that was the first time I knew I had feelings for you" Daryl said leaning down kissing her on the cheek.

Beth's face turns red when she notices the jelly jar.

"What's up babe" Daryl ask with a grin on his face.

"Well… I kinda told Maggie about the Jelly Jar and maybe how it affected me" she giggled.

"Oh yeah" he said grabbing the Jar.

"So how did it affect you" he said opening the jar throwing the lid on the table.

He looks at her as he dips his fingers into the jar scooping jelly onto his fingers licking them clean.

"Oh my god she told you. "She said her face redder then before.

"No she told Glenn…..he told me" he laughs setting the jar on the table pulling her close to him.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about….babe" he said wrapping her arms around her.

"What's the matter" he said looking down at her.

"Just a bit nervous" she said.

"If you don….." He could not get the sentence out of his mouth.

"Oh No I want to" she said

"I'm just nervous…about it hurting" she said looking down at her feet.

"I'll be gentle….I promise" he said his hand raising her face to his, kissing her.

"I know" she answers stepping closer to him pulling at his shirt.

"Come on" he groans he has been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

He leads her towards the bedroom her hand in his.

When they get to the bedroom, he turns and takes her into his arms his hands tangle in her hair, his lips hungry for hers, her hands grip his shirt. He reluctantly pulls away from the kiss as he pulls his shirt off.

"Hold on" her breaths heavily.

"What …..What's the matter" his breathing is as heavy as hers.

"Just hold on…..I'll be back" she says going towards the bathroom.

He waits…..it seems like it take her forever as he sits on the foot of the bed waiting and waiting.

"Are you ok" he ask looking towards the bathroom.

"Yeah…..I'm coming" she answers.

Seeing her come out of the bathroom he decided that it was worth wait, he looks up to see his wife a very sexy white nightie…his eyes threatening to pop out of his head.

"I know …..Maggie…got it …. She ….." before she could finish her sentence he was up his lips on hers.

"Damn…..that's sexy" he moans in her ear.

He turns her towards the bed, gently laying her down his hands all over her ….he was feeling like a teenager again like it was it his first time all over again he was nervous, and his hands shaky. He kisses her neck, her collarbone, his hands finding her breast, gently squeezing causing her to moan.

"Baby this is sexy as hell…..but it's got to go" he moans pulling at the nightie.

"Pants first" she giggles.

He jumps out of bed fumbling with his pants cursing himself for always having to wear a belt, he kicks off his shoes and tears off his pants leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs.

He climbs back into the bed, sliding the nightie up over her head, just seeing her laying there in nothing but panties…..makes him moan.

"Damn" he growls looking at her trying to not come right then.

He starts kissing her body, just in random places, loving the goose bumps that pop up all over her and the moans and urging that is coming from her lips.

As he starts to venture lower on her body, trailing kisses down her stomach, he stops when he gets to the top of her panties, she raises her hips inviting him to take her panties off….he slowly slides them off of her. His hands slowly slide up her thighs, her soft silky skin feeling wonderful under his touch, his hands slide up her thighs, making their way to her sex.

His mouth meets hers as his fingers finds her clit, his fingers work her clit rubbing small circles, rubbing making her moan into his mouth.

"Oh God" she moans pulling away from his lips.

"That's not even the best…part darling" he moans as he gently slides a finger into her, making her whimper. Slowly moving his finger in and out of her, he hooks his finger, he finds that special spot that makes her explode.

He can barely control himself hearing his, sweet, pure wife say the words that was coming out of her mouth as her inner walls clinch around his finger, and her juices flood out of her covering his finger.

"Told ya" he moaned, pulling his finger out of her when she comes down from her first orgasm of the night.

His finger as always goes straight to his mouth….cleaning her juices off of his finger.

"You taste so good, so sweet" he moans looking down at her

"That ….was amazing" she says looking up at him.

"That's just the start babe" he grins.

"There is more of that to come" he says as he slides his briefs off throwing them to the floor.

She gasp at the sight of him …..he was big …very big. She was nervous again.

"I will go slow…..if you want me to stop I will" he says looking at her with concern on his face.

"Okay" she says nodding her head.

"Are you ready" he ask taking his length into his hand.

"Yeah" she moans

He slowly, starts to guide himself into her, taking it very slow so not to hurt her.

"Ow" she sighs.

"Am I hurting you" he ask stopping.

"Just a little …..I'm ok" she says

"Are you sure…. I don't want to hurt you" he says.

"Yeah….I'm ok" she says her hands going to the side of his face pulling him down to a kiss.

He continues to, push into her….. he was about to lose it she was so tight, so perfect. After he bottomed out he does not move, letting her get used to him.

"You ok baby" he ask

"Yeah….please" she moans.

That's what he needed as he starts to move in and out of her, just a little at first, taking his time wanting to make her feel good, wanting her to get past the pain.

"Oh…." Her breathing is heavy.

"I Love you" he moans resting his forehead on hers.

His thrust start to speed up, he has set a rhythm, she has started to meet his thrust as she spreads her thighs even more, giving him the access to go deeper.

"My God" she moans her nails digging into his back.

Once again she is spewing words that he didn't even know she knew, screaming his name as she comes again, tightening around him, making it damn near impossible for him to not lose it and come….but he holds back so that he can continue to make her feel good.

"Daryl….I love you" she moans in his ear.

He grabs her hips and adjusts so that she is straddling him.

"Show me" he moans sitting up wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck.

It takes her a second to get used to this position it is a completely different feeling then the one before.

"Just go slow baby" he says his hands gently holding her hips as she starts to ride him, she gets in a space of pleasure taking her time, her eyes closed, just focusing on making her husband feel good.

He can't take her eyes off of his beautiful wife, his hands exploring her body, he can't keep his hands off of her, and he had waited so long for this moment.

"Holy shit babe" he moans his hands gripping her hips.

She opens her eyes when she hears the moaning coming from her husband, she watches as his orgasm builds, also feeling her third orgasm build up in the lower part of her stomach.

"Oh my…..Oh My God" she sighs

He pulls her to his chest as he takes over, thrusting into her he can feel her tighten around him again, milking him he can't hold back anymore, as her orgasm hits, he lets go and releases deep into her grunting and moaning chanting of each other's names and a few I love yous in the mx fill the room.

She feels him slide out of her, she was sore but she liked it she was excited about doing that again. She moves to his side laying her head on his chest her hand resting on his stomach, his hand rubbing her back …this is her favorite place to be.

"That was great" she says looking up at him.

"We need to do that again" she giggles sliding her hand down his stomach.

"Babe, you'll need to give me minute to recover" he grinned looking down at her

"You, wore me out" he said his hand squeezing her ass.

They fall asleep, in each other's arms as husband and wife.


End file.
